hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:StevDev/Well, I think this is it...
You may have noticed how inactive I have been the past few months. The reasons behind this include my busy college schedule, but also because of losing interest in hurricanes and other aspects of real life that hold me back from coming here (such as pursuing new interests). Back when I re-joined in August 2018, I felt like I had hope for another active phase of hurricane season creation and contributing to this community. One should note that the time I re-joined was near the peak of hurricane season when my interest is greatest. However, by now my spark for creating hurricane seasons has greatly diminished. I am now not nearly as obsessed with the hurricane stuff as I once was back in 2012-14. The interest has gradually declined after 2014, although it still remained high enough over the years for me to re-join this community as recently as last summer. The reasons for my previous "retirements" were things like "it's time to move on" and false claims about "losing interest," even though my interest was still high enough to post frequently on the hurricane forums. I can imagine that the previous times I've "left" and took hiatuses occurred mainly due to teen angst, not actual loss of interest. But now, and this is for real - my interest has greatly diminished to the point where I'm probably only as interested as the average person (who just notice the big ones and do not go further into tracking them, etc.). It's been quite a while since I've even kept up with hurricane news and tracking them. I only really noticed the significant ones - Michael was upgraded to a C5, the retired name replacements were announced, and Idai's destruction. Even these weren't particularly fascinating to me anymore, they just felt like typical news stories. I was a bit surprised at Michael's upgrade though. Now, you can say that this lull in interest is due to it having been off-season the past several months. But at this point my interest is getting so low that I doubt it will significantly recover over the next hurricane season which starts soon. If it somehow does, my activity here might (unlikely) recover, but that's just wishful thinking at this point. My life and college schedule has really helped to drive me away from this community and I'm pursuing various, more important interests that are unrelated to hurricanes. Due to my loss of hurricane interest, nowadays I don't feel nearly as connected to the users here as I used to be. With all that being said, I think this is it. My true permanent abandonment of this wiki might be just around the corner if it's not already here. Well, it has been a nice run over the past 6 and a half years. I will miss all the users here who I have befriended and worked with throughout the years. I have made my mark on this wiki, and I'm sure you guys all agree. Since this is most likely to be my permanent, "ultimate" retirement, it's time to say my final goodbye. I hope you all will wish me luck in my future endeavors. �� BTW, there is a season that I want you guys to complete in my honor, and I promised that it should never be left unfinished. It is the 2200 Atlantic hurricane season, which is still at 50 storms with the goal being 100. Scroll to the comments of that page for a detailed comment by me that describes what I want you to do, including how the season's layout should be and how to make the tracks. Since I am leaving, it is highly unlikely that I will ever add any more storms to that season again. Now it's up to you guys to finish up that season. Category:Blog posts